hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Pariston Hill
Pariston Hill is a Triple Star Hunter and the Vice-Chairman of the Hunters Association. He is also a member of the Zodiac Twelve with the codename 'Mouse.' Appearance Pariston is a good-looking, relatively young man with medium-length blonde hair. He is usually dressed smartly in a pinstripe suit. In the Zodiac Twelve, he and Ging are the only two members who do not change their appearances to match their animal signs. Personality Pariston is everyone's image of a typical politician: crafty, manipulative, and self-confident. Even though most of the other Zodiac Twelve members and many high-ranking officials of the Hunters Association strongly dislike him and even work together against him, he has had no difficulty reading their minds and influencing them to his advantage. For the most part, Pariston is an eloquent speaker but can also make derisive or provocative comments if necessary. It is believed that he, like Chairman Netero, enjoys challenges, as he has shown to suggest and accept conditions that seem to put himself at a disadvantage.Ch 323, p.16 He is also incredibly foresightful, perceptive and flexible. Background Not much is known about Pariston, except that Netero chose him as vice-chairman because he was the type of man Netero hated the most and because he was not someone who always obeys his leader's orders to gain some advantage.Ch 329, p.9 Plot Chimera Ant arc During the Chimera Ant crisis, rumor has it that Pariston and the members of his faction are trying to win the next Hunter Chairman Election by only giving jobs to the Hunters who agree to vote for him. There is no evidence of this, even though some incompetent Hunter is indeed assigned to capture Cheetu, a Squadron Captain, in place of a suitable Hunter recommended by Morel, resulting in his escape.Vol 22, p.175-177 New Hunter Chairman Election arc After the death of Netero, Pariston and his fellow Zodiac Twelve members gather in the headquarters of the Hunters Association to determine the rules of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election. He arrives late but is still allowed to lead their first meeting despite opposition from Clook, Gell, Kanzai and Piyon. He then proposes that the other Zodiac Twelve members let him become chairman without ean lection, only to meet with intensely hostile auras from most of them. In addition, Ginta bursts out angrily and Gell even threatens him with her Nen ability. Still, Pariston does not back down. He explains that unlike them and Netero, who are too powerful, he will be a chairman who understands the feelings of the weak. Mizaistom suddenly questions him about the 18 missing Hunters in the 3 years he has been vice-chairman. Pariston says he has nothing to do with them and if he becomes chairman the number will go down, infuriating Mizaistom. When Mizaistom is about to come at him, Ging announces his candidacy, surprising everyone. Pariston immediately asks Ging about Gon and provokes him by hinting that Gon may die soon. Ging challenges him back, saying Gon will not die.Ch 319, p.15 To reduce tension and to minimize his political advantage, Cheadle then suggests choosing the rules of the election through drawing lots. Pariston easily accepts the idea, but unbeknown to him and the other members, Ging already predicted this move and fixed the drawing 2 days before with Beans. As a result, he and they have to follow Ging's rules to elect a new Hunter Chairman. The first two rounds of the election end with voting rates smaller than 95% and thus are not accepted. In a meeting of the Zodiac Twelve before Round 3, Pariston brings up the idea of temporarily confiscating the licenses of those who abstain or cast ineligible votes. Kanzai strongly disagrees with him, saying those people just do not want him to be chairman. He hits back by taunting Kanzai about his math and language skills.Ch 321, p.2 Furious, Kanzai charges towards him but is stopped by Ginta, Mizaistom a,nd Saiyu. His proposal then is passed after he makes it clear that those who have their licenses confiscated or lose their licenses during the election can still vote. Despite those amendments to the election rules, the turnout of Round 3 still falls short of 95%.Ch 323, p.14 Therefore, in a meeting of the Election Committee after this round, he proposes that the Zodiac Twelve hold a lecture to convince the Hunters of the importance of the election.Ch 323, p.17 In the lecture, Pariston eloquently calls for the Hunters not to abstain by poking fun at Ging.Ch 325, p.12 Right afterwards, Leorio appears and punches Ging in the face for his apparent unconcern about Gon. Round 4 then ends with a valid turnout of 97.1%. Pariston ranks 1st but he fails to achieve a majority so another round is going to be held with the number of candidates cut by half.Ch 325, p.19 Round 5 has a turnout greater than 95%. However Pariston again wins only a plurality of the votes cast, and therefore the election continues with 8 candidates remaining. Right before Round 6, the leaders of the anti-Chairman faction hire some Hunters from the Temp Hunter Pool which he has control over to help them capture Illumi. Pariston immediately knows that they want these Hunters to get killed to render the next round of the election invalid, but he still gladly gives them his permission.Ch 329, p.12-14 Due to a number of Hunters being killed while trying to capture Illumi and Hisoka, the turnout of Round 6 drops to below 95%, so none of the 8 candidates is eliminated in this round.Ch 329, p.16 Pariston comes in 1st again in Round 7, but with less than a majority of the votes cast. As a result, the election will continue with the top 4 candidates: he, Leorio, Cheadle and Mizaistom. Before Round 8, Ging reveals to Cheadle that on the day Netero detonated the Miniature Rose, Pariston secretly used 100 large airships of the Hunters Association to pick up 5000 Chimera Ant cocoons in East Gorteau.Ch 331, p.7-8 According to Ging, Pariston is not thinking about winning or losing as he only wants to play with those hybrids in a big garden on X-Day, the day of the 289th Hunter Exam, and he will probably asks his supporters to abstain to lock the election in a stalemate until that day.Ch 331. p.5 To prevent such a move from him, at the beginning of Round 8, Cheadle and the other Zodiac Twelve members request that no voter leaves the election hall until the 13th Chairman has been decided. But Pariston still looks confident as ever. Mizaistom then gives a speech, asking his supporters to vote for Cheadle, who in turn calls on her supporters to vote for Leorio. Having not expected this move from her, Pariston becomes somewhat pensive. But after Leorio declares to the voters that his only purpose of becoming chairman is to save Gon and that a friend is risking their life to revive Gon, his smiling expression returns. He then claims that Mizaistom is the best candidate with all 3 crucial qualities of a good chairman: strength, experience and caliber, while belittling himself, Cheadle and Leorio.Ch 333, p.2-3 Due to Pariston's speech, Mizaistom's supporters are divided and even though Leorio finishes Round 8 with the 1st place, he has not won by a majorityCh 333, p.16, and thus Pariston and Leorio become the last 2 candidates. Right after this round, he feels a strong aura, which is generated by Alluka while healing Gon. Noticing Ging's surprised reaction to it, he smiles confidently. Before Round 9 starts, Pariston skillfully makes Leorio admit that other than thinking about saving Gon he has no idea about the future personnel and reorganization of the Hunters Association. He then buys time by proposing a motion to abolish Commandments 3 and 4. Cheadle and Kanzai openly oppose him. While they are still arguing, a healthy Gon suddenly enters the election hall with his friends and is enthusiastically greeted by Leorio and the voters. Seeing that, Cheadle admits defeat and begs him to explain his plan to her. Pariston tells her that when Ging said Gon would not die he thought he would eventually lose to Ging because Ging could make use of Gon in the election.Ch 334, p.15-16 He knew that Ging wanted to turn Leorio into a serious contender by dropping out of the election and letting him land a punch and that a friend was trying to save Gon, but only after he had felt that aura did he realize he would win.Ch 334, p.17 Cheadle cannot believe Pariston could count on someone he had never seen but he says he could because Ging, his enemy, was confident that his son would be saved by that person.Ch 334, p.18 Waiting until the hall has quieted down, he surprises Cheadle again by asking Gon to answer sincerely who he is going to vote for. Gon crushes Cheadle's last hope by saying that he votes for Pariston because Leorio only wants to be a doctor. Leorio himself also declares that he votes for him. Thanks to their words, Pariston easily wins the last round of the election with a majority and becomes chairman. However, he immediately assigns Cheadle as the new Vice-Chairman and resigns, astonishing everyone, including Ging. Feeling humiliated, Cheadle finds him when he is leaving, asking for an explanation. With a sad expression, he replies that he took part in the election only because he wanted to play a little more with Chairman Netero, who enjoyed dealing with the problems Pariston caused for him when he was still alive. Pariston then warns Cheadle to reform the 10 Commandments and the Hunter Exam soon, and not to make the Hunters Association boring, otherwise he will come back and seriously make fun of her. Trivia *Pariston Hill is an anagram of Paris Hilton. References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:Nen users